


Music

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: Cheer Up the Skeleton 2k16 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cheer Up the Skeleton 2k16, Signing Frisk, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sibling thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Music is not uncommon in the skelebro’s house. Hell it wasn’t uncommon in any monster’s home, whether it be on the surface or in the Underground. There was music everywhere there.  
Anyway, we’re talking about the skelebros here. Music isn’t uncommon in their house – neither skeleton really cared for the silence, so they filled it with music when it was present. The radio was often turned to some jazz channel, or the television was playing Mettaton’s music channel when that had a show. Or, if neither of them felt like anything on the radio or television, they often made their own music.  
No one’s entirely sure as to how or why the brothers can break physics, but they are used to it. So when Papyrus pulls a cello out of nowhere, or Sans is suddenly sitting at a keyboard… well, no one tends to question it anymore.  
They’re actually pretty good, Frisk finds out as they walk in for a visit one day and the two are playing. Frisk just stands in the doorway as quietly as they can as Papyrus and Sans “duel” in the living room, Papyrus on a violin this time while Sans is on the keyboard. The two pieces didn’t really clash, but they didn’t meld either. Papyrus would change his greatly and play insistently, his attention divided between the fingerboard and his brother, who wasn’t changing his piece at all.  
Oh wait. Yes he was. Sans was just going about it in his usual manner- subtly, a note here and there that matched up better than before. Pretty soon, they had a decent harmony going between them. The piece finished shortly after that with a flourish (courtesy of Papyrus).  
The two skeletons jumped when they heard Frisk clapping enthusiastically.   
“HUMAN! WELCOME! YOU… AH…. YOU CAME EARLY!” Papyrus sweated a little bit. Frisk noticed that Sans was sweating a bit as well and made an inquiry via sign.  
“we’ve just never really had an audience for one of those, kid…” Sans answered.  
Why not?  
It was Papyrus who answered. “IT’S… SORT OF A SIBLING THING.”  
Frisk themselves did not have any siblings, but…  
Faded half-memories danced in their mind; images of golden flowers and silly faces, an Underground full of hope and a distorted voice saying “You’re funny, Chara!” before fading back into nothingness, and Frisk knew that even then they would never truly understand.  
So they nodded. The instruments were returned to… wherever they were stored… and the two skeletons hung out with Frisk, helping with homework before booting up the Wii U and playing Smash Bros.  
None of them ever said anything about the music. Maybe their friends would stop by and get lucky like Frisk did- it hadn’t happened yet, but it was bound to at some point- and hear them play.  
But for right now, it was a Sans and Papyrus thing. And that’s a nice thing to have.

**Author's Note:**

> What? You think we're going to have a prompt week for Sans, heck, for Undertale, and not have music be a prompt? That would be blasphemy.


End file.
